Sarff's Snake Pit
by TsumoriIchi
Summary: fem!Harry/Draco. Seren Elain Liliwen Potter, also known as 'Freak', had accepted she was unique at a young age, took comfort in snakes and named her magic Vormund. Most of her magical questions were answered as well as her snake family could, so she wasn't surprised by school letters bombarding the Dursleys'. The Professor who's taking her to Diagon Alley is another thing entirely.
1. Seren becomes Sarff

Something to prove I'm not quite dead, yet. I wanted to give my readers something since I can't decide what to do with Haku and Zabuza in '_Narumiko, Kogitsune no Yoko_'. I'm dedicating the creation of this story to **Marionette of Wonderland** for being a wonderful supporter and giving me great ideas. These chapters should come out shorter since my main focus is _Narumiko_, although this story may move along quicker since it doesn't have characters I'm unsure what to do with... For now.

~Parseltongue~

* * *

Seren Elain Liliwen Potter, otherwise known as 'Freak' to her guardians, willed the locks on her cupboard to open.

Once she heard the light click as they released themselves, she slid out of the small space and padded towards the backdoor softly. She was rather petite for a seven, nearly eight, year old; malnutrition made her small frame look like that of a five or six-year-old instead. Her raven colored, blue-black hair was chopped to look like a messy, semi-stylish pixie-bob that looked Bulgarian Rose red in direct sunlight.

She'd once tried to grow out her slightly curled, wavy hair, to look nice and pretty like the other girls at school, but she'd found out that long hair only gave easier access to pain caused by her aunt yanking it to lead her to her cupboard if she got in trouble. Dudley had also liked to use it during their 'bonding games'; which usually resulted in more pain and bruises for her. It also got too messy and in her way during chores since her aunt wouldn't let her do anything to make it look nice. At least, now that it was short, it looked like it was supposed to be styled to look messy; plus she only needed her fingers and not a proper brush which was good since Aunt Petunia wouldn't let her have one. It also helped that, while her hair is kept short, it remains straight; albeit thick.

Upon reaching the back door, she left the house as quietly as she had her cupboard; with her family none the wiser. Running to the back fence, she slipped through the loose board behind the Gardenia bush and ran into the woods; completely barefoot and clothed in a large, short-sleeved shirt that had previously been her cousins- and still retained holes from when he'd play too roughly. Her petite frame drowned in the shirt so much that it reached her knees and drooped down one shoulder. Running further, where the moonlight didn't enter the tree canopy, she willed a ball of floating light to guide her path.

She never knew where that ability came from, she was the only one in the family with gifts; she only had to think really hard on something and want it to happen with all that she had. Seren had a suspicion that it was the 'magic' that was forbidden to speak about in the family. Even though she knew there'd be big punishment if her family ever caught her doing anything with her special ability, she just couldn't help herself.

It felt like home.

No matter what went wrong in her young home life, the spark that she felt buried deep inside made her happy. It felt warm when she was cold, it was comforting when she was upset and it worked to make her happy when she was sad. The best part was that it always felt protective when she was being hurt, even though she had to try really hard to keep it from lashing out at her uncle when he hit her; she felt loved when it gave her that protective feeling. It always did it's best to give her what she wanted or needed and tried it's hardest to do as she asked; still it had its limits, though. No matter how hard she and her 'magic' tried to make things happen, certain things just weren't possible for them.

Like food and drinks, a bigger cupboard, taking her places or new clothes; although, she could make her current clothes look nicer or change colors, sometimes even make a pattern or design. If she was careful, she could use the spark inside of her to help with her chores without her aunt noticing. The 'magic' was always as helpful as it could be which made things a bit easier for the girl.

She had taken to calling the spark inside of her Vormund, which she'd read was German for guardian; she found that out when she hid in the public library during one of her cousin's 'games'. If she concentrated really hard, there were times when Vormund would be visible; he often twirled and twisted around her body like a snake, which made her happy since serpents were her favorite animals.

Halting her thoughts on Vormund, Seren realized she'd reached her destination. At the base of one of the larger trees in the woods, there was a hole hidden between the roots large enough for her to crawl through on her hands and knees. Inside was the Den, the place where she felt the safest and cared for. Crawling through, the sounds of hissing and slithering scales reached her ears before Vormund's ball of light followed her inside to light up the entire Den. Thanking Vormund, she silently asked him to make the 'faerie', as she dubbed any of Vormund's light balls, a softer color so as not to disturb the snakes too much.

The faerie went from a bright white to a soft green that was easier on the eyes in the enclosed space of the warm Den. The feel of smooth scales gliding around her waist and over her shoulders accompanied the musical hissing of the oldest female Adder in the Den.

~Hello, Mother.~

The large female tightened her coils around the small child in a gesture similar to a hug. Mother slid her large head to look Seren in the eye, slowly blinking her vertical slit, red eyes, before flicking her black tongue lovingly over the girl's cheek.

~Hello, Hatchling.~

Seren huffed as she slid her delicate fingers over the zigzag patterns on Mother's back. ~I'm not a hatchling, Mother.~

Mother hissed out a laugh. ~Would you prefer Snakelet? But you are not a snake, young one.~

~I didn't hatch from an egg either, though. Nor am I a neonate, I was not born of a snake, Mother.~

Mother tightened her hold on her precious Speaker. ~Perhaps I will call you Yearling, instead?~

Seren thought it over before sighing sadly. ~But I am not that, either, Mother. I am not snake as much as I wish I was, so what can I be called? And don't say Speaker because that makes it sound like I'm better or something...~

~Then it is time for you to be given a true and proper name.~

~Mother, I already have a true name.~

~Ah, but not a Den name, a name given to a snake of age within the family. You may not be a true Adder or snake or serpent, but you are ours and its time to prove that you are excepted as a true Adder child of my Den.~

Seren couldn't help but suck in air at the thought of being so tenderly loved by the Den Mother of the Adders. The thought that she was getting the gift of a snake name made her so incredibly happy that Vormund caused an energy spike that sent mini faerie lights dancing through the Den; the lights moving so quickly that the tails caused them to look like floating snakes. The multi-colored lights caught the attention of the entire Den.

Mother thought for a few moments, enjoying the loving caresses her young speaker gave. ~Perhaps Sarff? It is Welsh for serpent... Or hydra, from Latin, instead of serpens or draco?~

Seren giggled at the thought of being called a name that dominantly referred to dragon. ~I like Sarff, Mother. It's similar to my true name, Seren; although, my true name means star in Welsh.~

Mother hissed her agreement. ~Sarff it is, little Speaker.~ Mother hissed loudly, so that the entire, focused, Den would hear the twelve-year-old Adder's decree. ~From now on, our beloved Speaker shall be referred to as Sarff. I expect all of my Children to obey this request, honor Sarff as you honor me.~

The resounding hisses of agreement and congratulations on being gifted a strong name from Mother, made Seren feel so cared about that a few crystalline tears leaked from her jade colored eyes. Mother saw this and gently licked away her tears of happiness.

~Thank you, Mother. Between you and Vormund, I am very happy.~

Giving her Sarff a loving squeeze, Mother directed her towards the writhing mass of settling snakes as the Den prepared for sleep.

~You are very welcome, dearest Sarff. Now let Hud rest as you sleep among your snake brethren. I shall wake you before morning comes so that you won't be punished.~

As Seren was covered with her snake siblings, and offered their shared warmth, she sleepily asked Mother a question that she'd been meaning to for the two, nearly three, years she'd know this particular group of Adders.

~Mother~ She was cut off by her own yawn ~Why do you refer to Vormund as Hud?~

A soft whisper of a hiss brought the answer to her ears as she drifted into sleep's embrace. An answer that she would question for days to come, questions that Mother and the rest of the Den would be only too happy to find out and answer as best they could. The answers they would give to her, would give her hope that all would be well and that she'd find happiness in the future.

~Because it is Welsh for Magic, my darling little Sarff, and you will learn of it in due time. Rest wrach ifanc, young witch.~


	2. Enter Uparaja

~Parseltongue~

_'thoughts'_

_emphasis_

* * *

Ten year old Seren, known as Sarff to her snake brethren, couldn't wait for her upcoming birthday. After all, Mother said that she would learn how to properly work with Vormund in a wizarding school once she turned eleven. What made for even more excitement, was that it was Dudley's birthday and Seren would be accompanying them to the local zoo since her normal care-taker had hurt herself.

Seren wouldn't say anything, but she had a feeling all those cats were out to get poor Mrs. Arabella Figg.

After making a large breakfast for her relatives, and getting whatever scraps they deemed her worthy of, Seren was told to wear her best clothes so that she wasn't an embarrassment on 'Duddy-kin's' special day.

_'Spoiled prat. I hope I'm never like that, and any children I have as well!'_

Once they picked up a friend of Dudley's, they made their way to the zoo. As much as she hated the thought of spending the day with the 'family', Seren couldn't help but be excited; she'd never been to the zoo before!

Once they'd gotten inside, Seren was pretty much left to her own devices. She decided to spend the last bit of her time in the reptile house, so she ran all through the zoo to be sure she saw everything before going to the reptiles' habitat. Once there, she was struck by the beauty of all the exotic snakes that lay behind fragile glass walls.

A particularly pretty Burmese Python caught her attention due to its mutterings of not being able to see the marshes of south-eastern Asia. Walking to its tank, she looked around to be sure she was alone before inquiring as to why the handsome thing had never seen the humid and wet marsh of its true home. The python seemed surprised to have been spoken to so politely by a human.

He lifted his head and blinked at the young girl. ~A witch, perhaps?~

~Yes, Mister Python, but I haven't been to school yet.~

He nodded softly. ~Ah, what's your name, little witch?~

Seren smiled at the lonely python. ~I'm Seren, but my Den name is Sarff. Given to me by Mother Adder of the wooded Den near my human home.~

The large python nodded again. ~Hello, Sarff, I have no Den name due to living in captivity. Although a few keepers have taken to calling me Uparaja. I've been told it was what the Burmese called their Crown Prince.~

~A regal name for a handsome serpent.~

~And yours is quite lovely as well, young witch, especially for one not born of scales.~

Suddenly Seren was shoved from her place in front of the glass by her whale of a cousin and his friend, shouting for aunt and uncle to see what the python was doing. Uparaja hissed angrily at Dudley and his friend for the mistreatment of the Speaker he had been conversing, rather nicely, with. When the two boys began banging on the glass, Uparaja struck the glass harshly with his fangs bared; Dudley and his friend jumped back in fright before moving forward to taunt the poor caged python. From the ground where Seren had fallen, she cradled her now badly sprained right wrist and glared at her cousin and his friend.

Uparaja was hissing in agitation and twisting his long and thick body chaotically, attempting to see the child Speaker who had been shoved from the view of his tank glass. ~_Sarff!_ Are you all right, little Sarff? Are you there? Please answer!~

Without answering the highly agitated python, Seren willed Vormund to vanish the tank glass causing the two taunting buffoons to fall into the tank's pond. Seeing that the glass was gone, Uparaja moved quickly and slithered out of the tank, twisting frantically in search of the young girl. Upon seeing her lying on the ground, holding her wrist delicately with tears gathering at the corners of her bright jade eyes, he slithered happily over to her before curling the entire length of his body around her petite frame. Hissing soothing words into her ear, flicking his long, forked tongue gently over her wounded wrist and occasionally giving a light squeeze of reassurance eventually got her to calm down; an occasional sniffle of her button nose was all that she allowed herself to show as her aunt and uncle helped the two boys out of the python's exhibit.

The zoo security, that had come over in all the ruckus, stopped to call in the snake keepers to assist the little girl that the python had wrapped himself around. The Dursleys kept their distance from the 'Freak' while the keepers tried to get near her to extract her from the coils of the near twenty-foot reptile.

Uparaja was having _none_ of that.

The kind child Speaker, that had been so polite, was wounded and upset; he wasn't about to let anyone near little Sarff and he would use his body as the shield that would hide her from nasty Walkers. He'd been rather taken with the child, he hadn't met anyone that kind in many years; let alone a Speaker. This line of thought led to Uparaja's repeated attempts to bite the keepers that attempted to remove him from Sarff's petite body. The keepers were getting fed up with his behavior and had gotten a dart-gun before Seren had realized that her new friend was in danger.

"_No!_ Don't shoot him," She shouted at the keeper with the gun, startling him with her vehemence, "He's not doing anything wrong. He's protecting me because I got hurt when my cousin shoved me from where I had been standing."

She hissed softly to Uparaja, so that no one would realize it was her. ~It's alright, let me show them. They can make it better.~ She extricated her right arm to show everyone the swollen, purpling wrist that she could no longer move.

~Fine, Sarff, but I _will not_ leave your side... But I am too heavy aren't I?~

~Vormund can make you a little lighter but not too much. Just try to keep most of your weight off me when I stand, Okay?~

As Uparaja nodded quickly, Seren attempted to stand using only her left hand; Uparaja wrapped a few coils, near his head, around her arm and shoulder so that she wouldn't bump her wrist and hurt herself further. Allowing most of his lower half too remain on the ground, he used his strong body muscles to assist Seren in standing. When one of the female keepers had seen how bad her wrist was, the brunette had run off to retrieve one of the vets; she was now returning with their senior primate vet who could at least set and wrap her wrist to ease the pain.

When the vet came near, Uparaja gave a warning hiss to the middle-aged man before Seren slid the delicate fingers of her left hand over his head as it rested on her left shoulder; he eased up on the man and nuzzled his head into her neck. The keepers were lost and confused as to why one of their most temperamental pythons was all lovey-dovey with a child. Once the vet had finished wrapping her badly swollen wrist, he stepped back and smiled kindly at the nearly eleven year old girl; amazed that the snake was so content wrapped around what parts of her small body he could be without causing her to fall under his weight.

The elderly security guard had gotten blankets for the boys to wrap up in. Said boys were now glaring hatefully at Seren and the Burmese from where they stood shivering and cowering behind the elder Dursleys.

When the keepers once more attempted to take the python from Seren's body, Uparaja revolted angrily; snapping at who ever dared to come within a foot of them; that was his current striking range since his upper body was wrapped carefully around the child. Seren looked at them with a small smile and said innocently, "He doesn't want to leave me, I think he likes me."

Vernon just about birthed a cow, "You get rid of that _thing_ this instant, we don't need any _freakish-ness_ in our house, girl! We already take care of you, I will not add a_ man-eating snake_ to that! You hear me?!"

Uparaja made a lunge at her walrus faced, whale of an uncle, hissing and spitting in outrage. "Uncle Vernon, I don't think he liked that..."

"I don't care what it likes, that- that_ thing_ is nothing but trouble. Just like you, girl; disrespectful, disobedient troublemaker! Get that thing off of her so that we may go home. Now!" Vernon was nearly purple and entering the danger zone of possibly popping a blood vessel in his forehead. Seren found that look fascinating on him.

"But, Uncle," she said quietly, tilting her head innocently, "He's like the friend I'm not allowed to have."

The four keepers, two security guards and vet all turned to pierce Vernon with glares of varying degrees of hate and incredulity. He spluttered but recovered and spat, with barely concealed venom, "That is not_ my_ fault. If you were a better behaved child, the other children's parents would allow you to be friends with them. Even your teachers report having to keep you separated from the others due to your_ destructive_ nature. Now, be rid of that creature so that we can leave; I'll not have you ruining Dudley's birthday due to_ your_ disobedience."

The two women of the group of zoo workers narrowed their eyes; while their male companions may have somewhat bought the excuse, they were having none of that. They looked to each other and nodded in silent agreement.

The lovely curly-haired brunette, Anneliese Faust, was a German zoo transfer, with a soft spot for all things children, and she was not about to let that darling little ravenette go home to an, at least semi, abusive home without protection. And it seemed that the native Brit, Amelie Vicker, thought so, too. "Sir," Anneliese said, catching everyone's attention with her slightly thick German accent, "It seems as though Uparaja is_ unbelievably_ attached to your darling niece. He is extremely picky with who handles him at any given time, and that he so willingly attached himself to this adorable young girl, it seems he's trying to tell us its time for him to be released."

"Yes," continued Amelie, "He's nearly twenty, that's entering the final years of the average wild Burmese Python. He needs a good home, see, and he doesn't cooperate very well with his keepers any more. So if he's obeying her, and already so attached, I don't see anything wrong with him going."

She had spoken rather quickly and tossed in a proven fact to make it seem like giving away exotic snakes was a normal everyday occurrence. Annaliese had to smother her grin as Vernon Dursley's face became slightly glazed from the almost round about way Amelie was talking. "And, good sir, He can hunt the rodents and pests that surround your house."

Seren spoke up, giving her best cute face, "We have a large area of woods behind our house, could he find food there, too, Miss?"

"Oh! But of course, even though he was born and raised in captivity he'll have no problems hunting for himself. And if you have_ any_ questions or concerns you can just call one of us. I'm Amelie Vicker and this," she turned quickly, her shoulder length, cocoa brown braid swinging in time to her twist, "Is Annaliese Faust; she was transferred from a German zoo specifically for her reptilian knowledge." Annaliese nodded her head happily, causing her waist length, dark chocolate curls to bob from her high pony.

Seren had caught the underlying hint that Amelie had given; the two ladies would help with anything they could, and that offer was extended past snake care tips.

Petunia, just wanting to leave and avoid any more scrutiny, spoke shrilly, "Well, if it can get rid of pests and rodents, fine. Perhaps he can help keep our garden clear of the nuisances. Can we leave now?"

The security guards looked confused as to why the ladies were letting the young girl take such a large reptile home with her, their fellow keepers had caught on when they'd seen Seren's eyes widen at the hidden offer of help and the vet decided _'not his primates, not his problem'_. One of the guards cleared his throat, "Of course, ma'am, sorry for any trouble."

As they were leaving, Seren asked the kind ladies what she could provide for Uparaja; she was told to keep a small pool of water for him. And then Annaliese and Amelie slipped their numbers- work, homes and cells- into her pocket as Uparaja used his lower body muscles to help walk along; he was still partially coiled around her, but he managed to make himself weigh as little as possible with a little help from Vormund. Either way, the pair looked rather funny as they walked and slithered along in time with each others movements; it nearly looked like Seren had a really long and thick snake tail.

No need to make things look any more suspicious than they all ready did, after all. She felt slightly better that she'd gotten back at Uncle Vernon, just a little.

And after that exciting trip to the zoo, Seren had to sit in the very back of the car so that Uparaja didn't _'attempt to eat precious Duddy-kins'_. Now all she had to do was introduce him to the Den, keep a large tub of water in her small cupboard and await her wizard school letter. It couldn't get much more exciting for the young Speaker.


	3. Feathered Sentinels

To the **Anon** who reviewed about OC drivel, _please read the summary_; this is a **FEM!**Harry story. There are no OC's unless you count the Adder Den, although they are only to help add to her character and are not actual, pre-thought up characters of mine; the Adders, Uparaja's extended story time and subsequent character traits, as well as the particular sentience of Vormund are really the only things I don't have to disclaim. Uparaja the Burmese Python is even in the first book and movie; although they were different as one was a Boa Constrictor and the other a Burmese Python. I just gave the python a name and kept him in the story. I do thank you, however, for posting a review.

~Parseltongue~

_'thoughts'_

_emphasis_

* * *

It would seem that Seren had spoken too soon.

Immediately after the zoo incident, acceptance letters from her wizarding school started coming... _Via owl_. Uncle Vernon was having a rather large breakdown about the _'freakish-ness and indecency of it all'_. Uparaja kept telling his Speaker how he thought the man's heart would give out due to how much purpling and spluttering he did.

If he thought the neighbors would be talking about how many owls had taken a sudden interest in number four Privet Drive, he obviously didn't think about what boarding up your mail slot and fireplace would make them talk about. Seren had been confined to her cupboard more than usual after the Dursleys figured out that more and more letters would come; not that she minded. Uparaja and her still went to the Den nightly to visit with their Adder brethren courtesy of Vormund's assistance.

The Adders had taken surprisingly well to the rather giant Burmese, Mother had decided that if he took care of their precious Sarff, then he would be welcomed into the Den. Seren sighed sadly, as she took to her hanging hammock in the corner of the cupboard, thinking of her beloved Mother. She was nearing the last days of her life, being nearly fifteen she was exceptionally healthy; however, the entire Den knew of her failing energy. They also knew that she was holding out until she was sure Seren was going to the wizarding school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, according to the multitude of letters they'd been getting. Seren didn't want Mother to leave but she knew it had to happen. So she and Uparaja had made a plan.

To take Mother to see Hogwarts before she left the world; they'd give her an honorary burial on the enchanted grounds as well, to show their love and appreciation.

All that was left was to be able to accept the school's offer of attendance and to find a way to get Mother there; that and school shopping. Uparaja slid from his large water basin and climbed his way onto Seren's hammock to curl up with her. The Dursleys had removed her small cot and gotten her a super thick, industrial grade fishing net to use as a bed after they'd gotten home from the zoo. Seren had scoured the garden shed for a basin large enough to accommodate most of Uparaja's body comfortably, while also being able to fit into her cupboard.

Her little room was awkward yet perfect for hosting the both of them. The door was at the tallest point of her room at seven feet which then slanted down to be two and a half feet at the smallest end due to being located under the stairs. As the door opens, her three-foot tall bookcase is immediately to the left and covered the length of the three-foot wide wall, the hammock hangs kitty-corner over it at four and a half feet and looks directly at the door, then from left to right the eight foot length of her room has thread bare rugs and towels to cover the wooden boards, she hung her clothes using the nails that protruded from the entire length of the walls on both sides, she tucked her two pairs of shoes on the top corner of her bookcase closest to the door and the large, rectangular three by four-foot water basin stood at a foot and a half tall and was pushed snugly into the shortest half of her room.

They were lucky that it had been a perfect fit.

With Uparaja's basin taking up a good four out of eight feet of room length, they literally shared the room fifty-fifty. Though there were times she'd lay on the floor and hang her feet and calves into the basin and Uparaja would come to curl up or coil around her in her hammock. They made do just fine, with the awkward shape and size of the room, merely because he could curl up tightly so his nearly twenty-foot body could fit into a three-foot space while she had a petite body that looked barely nine or ten and her unusually short height was never a problem. After getting the basin in, which was the hardest part, it only took a few trips to the kitchen and back with two buckets to fill it with water.

~I heard uncle shouting about moving to some rock in the middle of the ocean so that the owls would stop hassling them. Then when he tried to move a packed suitcase from the door to the trunk they all swooped in and chased him back into the house. They're smart, they know the difference between his briefcase and a suitcase and they're making sure we stay exactly where we are. I think that's referred to as _'house arrest'_. I wonder if that means they're sending some one here... Aunt Petunia won't like that.~

A short pause. ~You haven't tried to eat any of the owls have you? They seem nice.~

A hissing laugh was returned. ~I was watching them chase him back inside from the tree in the backyard. No, I haven't eaten any of them, Sarff, in fact they don't seem to mind my company in the branches with them; so long as I don't startle them. What's wrong, little Speaker?~

A soft sigh as she relaxed into Uparaja's coils and pushed the hammock into a swinging motion by kicking lightly off the wall. ~I turn eleven tonight, we should bring something for the Den. To celebrate. What do you think?~

~I can go out and hunt down some rabbit and mice, maybe I'll ask the owls to help so that we can bring lots to the Den.~

~Yeah, maybe if you and the owls hunt enough today, I can have Vormund levitate them to the Den tonight. Maybe we can invite the owls as well. Although... I don't speak Owl-ease, only Parseltongue.~

They looked at each other before laughing, or hissing in Uparaja's case, at the absurdity of 'Owl-ease'. ~I'm sure it wouldn't be called something quite as bland as _Owl-ease_, Sarff.~

And with that laugh, Seren climbed down from her hammock, making use of the bookcase shelves as small steps, and led him to the back door and allowed him out with orders to have all kills hidden outside of the garden fences._ 'We'll have a good time tonight,'_ Seren thought, _'I'll make sure tonight is as good as possible since this may be the last celebration with Mother... Everything will be nice and tomorrow I'll be eleven. We'll make it.'_

* * *

Professor Severus Snape normally scared the living daylights out of Hogwarts students due to him sweeping down the halls like a great black bat, today he would have absolutely petrified them. His day had started off well enough, until he'd been summoned to Dumbledore's office just before lunch. He knew, just _knew_, his good day was shot the moment he'd seen that Merlin be damned twinkle!

His gut instinct had been correct.

Not only was he being taken from his wonderfully simmering potions, but he had to personally deliver a Hogwarts acceptance letter to Potter's brat. _Personally!_ As in face to face.

His grumbling got darker as he exuded an aura of grim displeasure. He couldn't help but think sardonically to himself, _'Was the child incapable of removing a tied letter from an owl's leg? Or picking it out of the mail?' _He scoffed lightly, _'She is probably too pampered to do anything for herself.'_

He decided, rather darkly, to go early morning the next day; with any luck he'd be waking her from sleeping in on her birthday. He would have cackled to himself if the idea wasn't as childish as it was; not that he needed to harm the girl. With that thought happily floating through his sharp mind, he sped off to his personal potions lab in the dungeons. After all, there was no reason to add the insult of a blown up potion to the injury of his pride from being forced to see to the Potter child.

* * *

The bright morning sun saw Severus Snape at the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive at exactly seven o'clock. However, he was not expecting to be looking quite as dumbstruck as he was..._ 'Seriously there has to be, at the very least, a hundred school owls practically barricading the house!' _There were even owls in the trees and on the rooftops of houses as far down the street as Number Nine!

"What in Merlin's name...?" was all the poor, confused man could get out due to his stupor.

Collecting his jaw from the proverbial floor, he straightened out his clothing, turned back to the door, rang the doorbell and took a calm step back. It was easier to be intimidating if you looked properly presentable. He had even worn his more 'Muggle friendly' black robe-like cloak over a dark emerald silk, button down shirt and black slacks.

Not even a full minute later, the door was slid open nearly soundlessly. Severus blinked twice before slowly tilting his head down, lower and lower, until his obsidian gaze finally caught the large, bright, jade green eyes of a child. He was unsure if the small being was male or female. The child was cute in a pixie-ish way that most likely denoted being a female; however, the over-sized, hole filled and mostly thread bare boy's clothing was saying otherwise. The large, almost almond shaped, killing curse green eyes blinked owlishly at him before an impishly cute smile crossed the delicately structured face.

He was, by now, eighty-five percent sure the child was a girl. _'Too pretty for a boy... Maybe?'_

The petite child spoke first, using near impeccable manners, "Forgive me, sir, but if you have business with the Dursleys, They won't be entertaining until after nine this morning." She, for the soft-spoken voice was surely feminine, paused to look a bit closer, "Are you, perhaps a business partner of Mr. Dursley's? Not to be rude but I don't remember meeting you, sir."

Taken aback by the young girl's wonderful manners he cleared his throat to reply, "Ah, no, my apologies for coming to call so early. I am actually looking for a Miss Potter, if you could wake her."

He watched as her bright, jade eyes widened and realization and hope flashed behind their sparkling depths. The child leaned out of the door slightly, glancing around before whispering, "Sir, are you from the _special _boarding school that's been sending acceptance letters with the lovely owls that now guard the house?"

Severus noted the slight awe in her soft voice before he nodded. Receiving a positive answer, she opened the door wider to allow him access to the entryway. "Please do come in, sir, would you like some coffee or tea? I've just started breakfast if you would care to have some, it's still early after all."

Following her into the dining room, that was a large alcove of the kitchen, he couldn't help but ask, "Doesn't your mother make breakfast?" He would have missed the slight flinch and tensing of her shoulders if he hadn't been watching.

"My mother passed away. This is my aunt and uncle's home. I'm sorry, I just noticed I didn't introduce myself." She turned from her spot in the center of the pristine kitchen and offered her dainty hand, "I'm Seren Potter, sir, it's nice to meet some one who's like me."


End file.
